dar_morrsliebafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szygbor klanu Wanta (Szpak)
right Krasnoludzki Inżynier, głowa która rodzi pomysły, ręce które tworzą i kusza która zabija. Jego marzeniem jest zbudować sterowiec, żeby rozsławić tym tworem klan Wanta. Nie pije alkoholu i unika hazardu. Jest lojalny wobec swoich towarzyszy i zawsze stara się im pomóc na swój Krasnoludzki sposób. Historia Postaci Szygbor urodził się w małej krasnoludzkiej sztolni po Bretońskiej stronie Gór Szarych, należącej do klanu Wanta. Był dosyć specyficznym dzieckiem, często wychodził na świeże powietrze, podkradał dowolne książki by je czytać po nocach i wielokrotnie ukrywał się na wozie jadącym z zapasem rudy do ludzkich miast by móc obejrzeć "Świat Poza Sztolnią". Podobał mu się, i to bardzo, zwłaszcza młyny wodne i żurawie spuszczające rudę na barki. Nie wiadomo jakby jego życie się potoczyło, gdyby nie spotkał podczas jednego z takich "nielegalnych" wypadów pewnego dnia krasnoluda z klanu Cragbrow. Danor, bo tak się nazywał ów krasnolud, opowiadał młodzieńcowi godzinami historie o niezwykłych urządzeniach i maszynach jakie wydał na świat jego klan, aż zaszło słońce. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy doszło do pożegnań, Szygbor zorientował się że wóz już dawno rozładował zapasy i wrócił, zostawiając niesfornego młodziana w Bretońskim miasteczku. Jednakże Danor zapłacił za jego nocleg i obiecał go odstawić do sztolni następnego dnia. Prawie nie spał tej nocy, chłonąc dźwięki nocy poza kopalnią, brak echa, szum drzew, hukanie sowy. Krasnoludzki inżynier zgodnie z obietnicą odstawił go następnego dnia, ale zauważywszy potencjał w Szygborze postanowił zostać trochę w kopalni i pomagać pobratymcom swoją wiedzą, a w wolnych chwilach szkolił sobie młodego asystenta. I tak dni zamieniły się w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, a miesiące w lata. Cały ten czas spędzony nad książkami i mechanizmami sprawił że zamiast typowej postawy krasnoludziej, Szygbor był raczej wątły. Gdyby nie twarz jak ciosana z kamienia, gęsta czarna broda z siwym pasmem pośrodku i palce które mimo topornego wyglądu potrafiły montować nawet najdrobniejsze części, łatwo byłoby go pomylić z po prostu niskim człowiekiem. Lecz pewnego dnia po Danora przybył krasnoludzi mag i oznajmił że jest on potrzebny gdzie indziej. Niełatwo się było uczniowi rozstać z mistrzem, ale stary Krasnolud obiecał że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają na zlocie Gildii Inżynierów. Po wyjeździe doświadczonego mechanika Szygbor kilka lat jeszcze pomagał w własnej kopalni, a potem postanowił wyjechać by spróbować swojego szczęścia w wielkim świecie. I tak w wieku 50 lat pożegnał swój klan i ruszył rozsławić go w całej Bretonii, jako klan który wydał najlepszego inżyniera wszech czasów. I wszystko zapewne udałoby się bez problemu, ale niestety jego plan spalił na panewce. Pewnego wiosennego poranka został poproszony przez jednego z wpływowych mieszkańców o dobudowanie piętra w jego letniej rezydencji. Szygbor bardzo szybko poradził sobie z planowaniem i liczeniem, lecz niestety nie mógł sobie poradzić z najtrudniejszym czynnikiem, zleceniodawcą. Mimo licznych próśb i błagań, właściciel domu odmawiał kupienia drogiego dębowego drewna, i zamiast tego kupił tańsze, sosnowe, nie pozwolił dodać kilku kolumn i podpór na istniejącym już piętrze bo szpeciłoby to wygląd jego salonu a wszelkie argumenty zbywał mówiąc że w końcu to on płaci krasnalowi, więc niech krasnal buduje a nie pierdoli. Gdyby nie brak pieniędzy Szygbor pewnie rzuciłby to w cholerę i odszedł w siną dal, jednakże zmuszony był przystać na warunki bogatego kupca. Mimo swoich obaw, udało mu się położyć podstawy piętra i lekko oszukując używać więcej drewna by wyrównać różnice w rodzaju surowca. Niestety, syn kupca wrócił właśnie z jakieś wyprawy wraz z swoimi znajomymi rycerzami i oczywiście dumny ojciec postanowił pokazać mu i jego kumplom jaki piękny widok będzie mieć z piętra domu, który postanowił mu zapisać. Pech chciał, że pijana rycerska brać nie raczyła zdjąć z siebie ciężkich zbroi bo niby śluby im nie pozwalały, i kiedy dwadzieścia zakutych łbów weszło na niedokończone jeszcze piętro, w ciągu kilku sekund słychać było trzask pękającego drewna i okrzyki bólu. Uważny słuchacz usłyszałby jeszcze krasnoluda biegnącego w siną dal z pobrzękującą u jego pasa zabraną ,bez zgody właściciela, zaliczką. Niestety, charakterystyczny wygląd Szygbora sprawił że w każdym następnym mieście wszyscy rozpoznawali inżyniera którego niedbalstwo przyczyniło się do okaleczenia wielu okazów kwiatów rycerstwa. I tak zmuszony został do opuszczenia Bretonii i przeszedł na drugą stronę Gór Szarych. Dla pewności by go nie rozpoznano przyciął brodę i wyglądał lekko jak niski człowiek trochę krępej budowy. Niestety, nie chciano nająć cudzoziemca (mimo wszelkich starań nie mógł pozbyć się lekkiego Bretońskiego akcentu) skoro mieli własnych krasnoludzkich majstrów. Pracował zatem jako wykidajło (z niską skutecznością),prywatny nauczyciel (zwolniony z powodu braku manier przy stole), rybak (dostał choroby morskiej na jeziorze) i wiele innych tymczasowych prac. Później wszyscy w okolicy znali Szpaka (jak go nazwali ze względu na kolor brody i częste pogwizdywanie przy pracy) jako osobnika który podejmie się każdej roboty za marny pieniądz. I kiedy już zrezygnowany Szygbor myślał że będzie zmuszony wrócić do kopalni i do końca życia wykopywać srebro, los się uśmiechnął. Pewna podejrzana grupa zabiła kogoś, i ludzie potem mówili że nawet pomylili się w tym kogo mieli zabić. Kuzyn ofiary zaprosił do siebie Szpaka i postanowił zlecić mu zabójstwo tamtych osób. Metoda dowolna, byleby była skuteczna. Zapłatą miała być spora suma, bo aż 1000 złotych monet od głowy, i tyle mąki ile udźwignie. Szygbor przystał na propozycję i wydał prawie wszystkie pieniądze na tanią, lecz dobrą kuszę i kilkadziesiąt bełtów. Bezpośrednia walka nigdy nie byłą jego mocną stroną więc postanowił pozbyć się ich na odległość. Wytropienie tej bandy zajęło trochę czasu, ale w końcu mu się udało. Siedzieli akurat przy ognisku a Szpak zajął dogodne miejsce na wzgórzu i załadował kuszę. Nagle, usłyszał szelest, rozbrzmiewający gdzieś na granicy słyszalności, lecz jednak w pobliżu. Niepewny rozejrzał się powoli i zauważył odzianą w czerń postać z prześlicznym łukiem i kołczanem strzał. Postanowił zobaczyć co robi ów postać, bo przecież nie ma sensu wychodzić z kryjówki dla jakiegoś myśliwego, jeszcze by spłoszył jego ofiary. Niestety okazało się że ów postać miała ten sam cel. Stanęła prawie niewidoczna na brzegu wzgórza i wycelowała łuk w pichcących przy ognisku ludzi. Szygbor widział już w myśli jak strzała za strzałą postać powala wszystkich przy ognisku, a następnie inkasuje nagrodę, a jego skazuje na dalsze życie w ubóstwie. Bez większego celowania nakierował kuszę w stronę łucznika i strzelił. Brzdęk cięciwy i bulgoczący odgłos przebitej krtani rozległ się niemal jednocześnie i po chwili niedoszły skrytobójca stoczył się ze wzgórza w akompaniamencie trzasków drewna. Niestety, nie działał sam. Szpak ledwo zdążył rzucić okiem czy jego ofiary nadal są przy ognisku kiedy na wzgórze wspięła się jakaś inna postać i zdzieliła go w głowę maczugą. Niestety, napastnik nie wiedział że ma przed sobą krasnoluda i powinien włożyć w ten cios więcej siły. Nie wiedząc co robić dalej Szygbor zrobił pierwszą rzecz która przyszła mu do głowy. Chwycił agresora w pasie i rzucił się wraz z nim ze zbocza. Złamał sobie przy tym rękę ale na szczęście jemu upadek złamał kark. Krótkie oględziny sakiewki obu tajemniczych jegomości zdradziło że miał do czynienia z zawodowcami, nie mieli przy sobie absolutnie nic wartościowego, poza listem, w języku Bretońskim oznajmiającym że mają wyeliminować osoby przy ognisku i zrzucić winę za mord na krasnoluda który gdzieś się szwęda i ich szuka. Inżynier zgniótł list w ręce. Jego nadzieja na lepsze życie, na ciepło własnego domu, na bibliotekę pełną książek, na wpisowe do Gildii Inżynierów, wszystko momentalnie i bezpowrotnie przepadło. Wiedział już że nawet jeśli by mu się udało, i tak nie zamierzano mu zapłacić. Zrezygnowany podszedł do ogniska przy którym siedziały, teraz już z bronią w ręku, jego niedoszłe ofiary i patrząc w ogień opowiedział im w skrócie swoją historię, łącznie z faktem że miał ich zabić. Przez pewien czas byli podejrzliwi wobec nowo przybyłego, ale ostatecznie zaakceptowali go a dziwny z wyglądu dziadek opatrzył mu jego złamaną rękę. Od tamtego czasu podróżował z nimi, w końcu, po 30 latach tułaczki, znajdując dla siebie właściwe miejsce... 'Przygoda z niedźwiedziem' Kiedy Szygbor przekraczał Góry Szare napotkał na swojej drodze wioskę drwali. Nie było w tym niczego szczególnego, gdyby nie to że ich tartak zasilany wodą z rzeki miał zniszczone koło, a bez niego nie mogli pociąć drzewa na mniejsze kawałki i przetransportować drewna, by zdobyć pieniądze na wynajem fachowca który by to naprawił. Próbowano prowizorycznie naprawić koło, ale kończyło się tym że podczas każdych roztopów kołowrot niszczył się na nowo i do tego gorzej. Młody inżynier zgodził się pomóc za darmo, z obietnicą zaopatrzenia go w żywność na dalszą drogę. Na czas naprawy, Szygbor zamieszkał w tartaku. Jednego dnia gdy naprawiał koło usłyszał pogłoskę że ponoć w górach zaszył się olbrzymi niedźwiedź który już teraz ma kilka dusz ze wsi na karku. Koło było już prawie skończone lecz przedostatniej nocy doszło do tragedii. Jedna z młodych córek sołtysa wyszła pozbierać kwiaty w nocy na wianek, gdyż wierzyła że nocą kwitną magiczne kwiaty. Przypadek chciał, że zawędrowała w okolice tartaku, tego samego wieczora, co niedźwiedź. Bestia była masywna, lecz zarazem potrafiła się skradać. Szygbor, zauważył scenę w której to niedźwiedź podchodził do bezbronnej dziewczynki obróconej do niego plecami. Na początku chciał się w to nie mieszać, gdyż stronił od walki wręcz (do tego z niedźwiedziem?!) ale niestety coś w nim sprawiło że postanowił pomóc. Niestety mając zerowe doświadczenie w walce, zrobił to co wydawało mu się logiczne, a mianowicie skoczył na niedźwiedzia z pięterka na którym spał, licząc że zaskoczenie i cios młotkiem w głowę powinien odstraszyć bestię. Wśród tylu zmiennych udało mu się po prawdzie wylądować na niedźwiedziu, lecz nie przewidział że sam ledwo utrzyma się na jego grzbiecie, niechcący wbijając ostrą część młotka (tą która służy do podważania gwoździ) w oko futrzanej bestii. Rozległ się ryk, i w furii niedźwiedź zdzielił dziewczynkę łapą aż poleciała i uderzyła w ścianę tartaku tracąc przytomność. Krasnolud, jako rasa rzadko używa wierzchowca, lecz kiedy się do tego zabiera na pewno nie jest to czterometrowy niedźwiedź. Bijąc rekord dziesięciu sekund rodeo na misiu, Szygbor zleciał z grzbietu i rozłożył się jak długi na ziemi. Monstrum stanęło na dwóch nogach, że aż słońce przysłoniło, i już miało rozszarpać inżyniera gdy ten, zadziwiając sam siebie, rzucił młotkiem w drugie oko, zyskując kilka sekund, kiedy przeciwnik otrząsał się od uderzenia. Nie myśląc ani chwili dłużej, poderwał się na nogi i uciekł do składziku w którym się zamknął. Kiedy znalazł się w miejscu pełnym narzędzi i materiałów, odzyskał spokój, to był jego świat, świat kalkulacji i logiki. Niestety, składzik nie posiadał niczego, co mogłoby być dobrą broń dla rozwścieczonego niedźwiedzia, żadnych pił ani siekier. Kiedy niedźwiedź uderzył z impetem w drzwi Szygbor pomyślał "Buk, wytrzyma chwilę" i zabrał się do pracy. Pochwycił kij flisacki i na jego końcu zaczął koliście przybijać gwoździe. Powstał prowizoryczny morgenstern, na długim drzewcu. Kiedy drzwi pękły i składzik zlustrowała pazurzasta łapa, Szygbor otworzył z impetem drzwi, wytrącając bestię z równowagi i uderzył w pysk. Posoka zabrudziła deski tartaku, i pozwoliła krasnoludowi wyjść na otwarte pole. Niedźwiedź nie szarżował już na oślep, zamiast tego stąpał ostrożnie obserwując uzbrojonego w zaimprowizowaną broń przeciwnika. Niestety, ubogi w doświadczenie inżynier usiłował wykorzystać maksimum zasięgu swojej broni, przez co rozpoczął nieustający atak próbując trzymać futrzaka w szachu. Jednooki niedźwiedź zbywał ciosy łapą, lub unikał usuwając się na bok, aż nagle skoczył na niedoświadczonego wojownika. Impet powalił krasnoluda, lecz sparował cios masywnych łap swoim kijem który pękł na pół. Leżąc na plecach przygnieciony niedźwiedziem Szygbor poczuł jak jego brzuch staje się wilgotny od krwi. Już był pewien że umiera, gdy niedźwiedź podniósł się, i widać było wbitą połówkę kija w jego bok. Lecz z sekundy na sekundę nie przypominał bestii z puszczy, lecz nagiego, dość umięśnionego mężczyznę z oczodołem ziejącym pustką. Wyrwał kij z siebie i ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę rzeki i tyle go krasnolud widział. W nerwach nadal ściskając pół morgensternu podszedł do dziewczynki by ją ocucić, pech chciał że zwabieni rabanem drwale zastali scenę w której to córka sołtysa leży na ziemi a nad nią stoi nietutejszy przybysz z okrwawionym kijem. Zamiast racjonalnie myśleć ruszyli do ataku na krasnoluda, myśląc że zwabił on dziewczynkę i zabił. Inżynier usiłował odwieść ich od nieporozumienia, lecz nie mógł znaleźć słów i wybrał rozsądniejszy wariant, uciekł. Kilka dni później z tartaku zniknęły rzeczy przybłędy i koło zostało naprawione a na drzwiach do składziku przybita kartka z jakimiś napisami i cyframi, lecz nikt we wsi nie umiał czytać więc machnięto na to ręką. 'Śmierć w kanałach' Szygbora spotkał marny koniec nocy Pierwszego Dnia Zimy, koło wejścia do kanałów. Przyczyna śmierci jest nieznana a jego ciało, poszarpane, poprzebijane i rozprute zostało znalezione u wejścia do kanałów. Podobno mimo ran jeszcze żył, i uśmiechnął się widząc towarzysza który zajście przeżył. 'Kusza Szygbora (Arbalète)' Kusza (o wdzięcznej nazwie Arbalète) którą posługuje się Szygbor to nie żaden artefakt ani dar od królowej Elfów. Kupił ją na przecenie w Grissenwaldzie, i służyła mu póki żył. Mimo że jest to najzwyklejsza kusza na świecie, Szygbor ciągle dodawał do niej różne usprawnienia i modyfikacje, przez co coraz mniej przypomina swoją pierwotną formę. Najważniejszą modyfikacją jest mosiężna tuba z drewnianymi wykończeniami, posiadająca dwie soczewki, luneta przyczepiona do kuszy. Dzięki niej można z łatwością wycelować w te elementy ciała które nie są chronione, lub dostrzec cel w oddali. Nie jest to jednak skończony projekt, Szygbor ciągle nad nią pracował. Mimo że kusza sama w sobie nie ma innych właściwości niż wszystkie inne kusze, to Krasnoludzka Inżynieria i odrobina szaleństwa pozwoliła na stworzenie do niej różnego rodzaju amunicji, dzięki czemu może być ona wykorzystywana w każdej sytuacji. Poza zwykłymi bełtami w arsenale Szygbora znaleźć można było także: *'Bełt Dźwiękowy' - Po przygodzie w Thorstadtz wampirem w roli głównej, Szygbor skonstruował kilka specjalnych bełtów, tzw. Bełty Dźwiękowe. Różni się on od zwykłego bełtu tym, że drzewce okalane jest kilkoma metalowymi pierścieniami z doczepionymi do nich dzwonkami. Bełt zarówno w locie jak i przy trafieniu wydaje dźwięki, co może być przydatne do odciągania uwagi, jednakże głównym jego zastosowaniem miało być postrzelenie przeciwnika który krył się w cieniu i atakował z zaskoczenia. *'Bełt Wodny' - Specjalnej roboty bełty które zamiast grotu mają szklaną fiolkę wypełnioną specjalną mieszaniną płynów robioną na zamówienie przez alchemików. Po trafieniu takim bełtem w źródło małego ognia, zostaje ono natychmiast zgaszone. Nieszkodliwy dla ludzi i zwierząt, chyba że mieszanka trafi im do gardeł. *'Bełt Zapalający' - Żadna nowość, zwykły bełt z walcem ze słomy i smoły zamiast grotu, który można podpalić i następnie wystrzelić w łatwopalny obiekt by doprowadzić go do zapłonu. *'Bełt Obuchowy '- Po otworzeniu karczmy Szygbor miał problem co zrobić z agresywnymi gośćmi lub nietypowym towarzystwem które kręciłoby się w pobliżu. Nie mógł strzelać do nich z broni ostrej, ponieważ trup źle wpływa na reklamę karczmy. Podpatrzył jednak u swojego kolegi w sklepie bełty do polowań na ptactwo. Są to zwykłe bełty zakończone obłym kształtem, który miał zabijać ptaki dzięki czemu można było go wypchać bez większych szkód dla wyglądu. Taki bełt raczej nie zabije człowieka, co najwyżej poczuje on ostry ból (jak po ciosie pałką) lub stłucze mu kość. *'Bełt Tropiący' - Bardzo innowacyjny bełt, istny cud inżynierii. Bełt ten wypełniony jest wewnątrz trudnozmywalną, śmierdzącą, jaskrawą farbą. Kiedy trafi on w cel, z końca bełtu zaczyna co minutę kapać farba, zaznaczając miejsce w którym cel się znajdował. Dodatkowo, grot jest specjalnie wykuty, żeby zostać jak najdłużej w ciele ofiary, a próba pozbycia się go kończyłaby się wyrwaniem sporej części mięsa z ciała. Farby wystarczy jedynie na półtorej godziny śledzenia, i świeżą farbę można jedynie zmyć czystym alkoholem, stara spłynie po deszczu czy dwóch. *'Bełt Raca' - Podobny do bełtu zapalającego, jednak różnica tkwi w kawałku materiału który przywiązany jest do drzewca bełtu. Kiedy ogień przepali sznur mocujący, materiał otwiera się i tworzy spadochron, dzięki czemu bełt bardzo wolno opada. Dodatkowo, odrobina miedzi w płonącej części bełtu nadaje mu zielonkawy płomień, łatwy do dostrzeżenia nawet za dnia lub w mieście nocą. *'Bełt Kotwiczka' - Bełt który po trafieniu w cel, lub przy osiągnięciu maksymalnej odległości, wysuwa trzy ramiona tworząc kotwiczkę. Używany do wspinaczki.